Bang Bang: Sasuhina
by Rosie the Demon's Offspring
Summary: A childish game brought to people together yet somehow it will tear them apart A Sasuhina Songfic


So I was listening to Nacy Sinatra's song Bang Bang.

And this short song-fic story happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bang Bang it's belong to Nacy Sinatra

I don't own Naruto either.

you should listen to the song. It's what this story is based off of

* * *

Bang Bang: A Sasuhina fic

"Sasu-chan w-what game are w-we going t-to play t-today?" Asked a pale skinned five year old girl. The girl had dark inky purple hair that was in a pixie cut style. She wore a white floral printed kimono.

"Let's play Bang-Bang, Hina-hime!" The six year old boy, whom the little girl called Sasu-chan, enthusiastically suggested. The boy hair dark black hair that was styled so it spiked up in the back. He wore a black hakama with a small dragon design on the side.

"O-okay Sasu-chan, b-but you always w-win t-though." She sadly muttered as her pale lavender tinted eyes shown with sadness.

"I'll go easy, Hina-hime. I promise and since I am grown man I can't break my promises." The little boy stated with a huge grin on his face. His dark almost black eyes shown with happiness and love as he stared at the little girl. He handed the little girl a stick and smiled. "Now we have horse made of sticks."

Moment later,

"Bang Bang!" The little boy shouted as he pretended to shoot the little girl with his fingers.

The girl pretended that she was shot and fell to the ground. "Y-you shot me down, Sasu-chan." The little boy grinned from his victory and flipped down next to the girl.

"Hinata, when we get bigger I'm going to marry you." The little girl giggled at this and kissed his cheek.

"I w-would l-like that, Sasuke." The little boy blushed and touched his cheek.

"Hinata! Sasuke! Time for lunch!" A maid called out to the young kids.

"I'll race ya." He said. The little girl nodded and the race was on.

* * *

_Eleven years later _

"Hinata-chan you've grown." The seventeen year old young man stated. His black raven hair was still styled the same way as he had it as when he was a child. He wore a white baggy V-shirt and dark purple pants.

"Y-you too, Sasuke-kun." Smiled a sixteen year old young woman. Her once short inky dark purple hair grew longer now it was at her waist. She wore a purple and white jacket and blue capris.

"Sasuke I still love you."

He smirked to himself and chuckled. "Hey Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yes, Sasuke-kun?" She asked as she took a step towards him.

"Remember when we used play Bang-Bang?" His eyes shown in amusement. Hinata groaned and slapped his shoulder playfully.

"I hate that game." She proclaimed angrily and she cutely puffed out her cheeks. Sasuke chuckle once again and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you too, baka." He whispered softly as he kissed her again.

* * *

_Seven years later_

"Now do you Hinata Hyuga take Sasuke Uchiha as your husband through sickness and through Heath. To death do you part." The priest asked the pale woman wearing a traditional white wedding kimono. She wore a white see through face that covered her face and was held by a small tiara.

"I do." She answered softly and happily. Sasuke Uchiha clutched onto Hinata's hand happily and smiled one of his rare smiles.

"By the power invested in me. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest announced as he closed his book. Sasuke moved Hinata's veil from her face. He gently cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately. Everybody in the chapel cheered happily as the new married coupled walked out of the chapel hand-in-hand.

* * *

_Five long wonderful years_

"He's gone..." She cried as she buried her face into the chest of her husbands bestfriend. The blonde man just hugged the crying woman. His bestfriend, Sasuke, and the girl he loved, Hinata, have been married for five years and Sasuke just vanished without a trace. He's been gone for four months and no sightings of him have been filed. Hinata looked up into Naruto's sea blue eyes.

"It's okay Hinata. I'm here. I'll always be here, especially for you." He muttered as he leaned in to kiss her. Hinata jumped away from Naruto in shock.

"I have to go." She quickly mumbled as she ran out the door. Hinata ran and ran until she fell onto her knees. "I remember this place." The park where they used to play bang bang. "You used to shoot me down." She began to cry. "I used to hit the ground." She curled herself into a fetal position and began to tremble as tears came bursting out.

"Bang-Bang I used to shoot you down." A deep voice whispered. Hinata looked up and saw her husband standing there. His dark black hair hanged down loosely. His dark obsidian eyes were full of remorse and regret. His clothes were torn and shredded. He had cuts and bruises all over his ghostly pale skin.

"Sasuke." She whimpered. He kneeled down beside his fallen wife and smile softly.

"I'm sorry I left." He whispered as he placed a small kiss on her lips before fading away into the darkness. Hinata stayed in her position staring into the darkness from where her husband's ghost had faded away. She began to stand up slowly and smiled. He was gone and she didn't know why.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he ran to her and hugged her tightly. She didn't say a word and just let him hug her.

* * *

Well what did you guys think?

This was the first time I've wrote a songfic.

Please Review

~Rose


End file.
